


红月

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 老乌鸦中心，半架空吸血鬼AU
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 7





	红月

Tyrian在小巷里奔跑，破碎的月亮跟着他的脚步，被高楼和围墙切成惨白的光。

他不停地跑，一只乌鸦从月亮的影子里飞过，翅膀划开寒冷的空气。

“Tyrian Callows。”有人念出他的名字，在寂静的晚上像冰河下沉沉流过的水。

Tyrian猛地刹住脚，在他前方的塔楼上，站着一个瘦长的影子，残破的披风在它身后飘荡，如同一幅猎猎的战旗。

他咧开嘴笑了，神色却有些害怕，月光在他脸上扭曲出一个矛盾又病态的表情。

“Qrow Branwen。”他扬起背后的蝎尾，兽人的直觉告诉他这次他跑不掉了。

那个影子展开战镰，像一弯残酷的初月，朝他俯冲下来。Tyrian还没有疯到正面相抗，他向后躲闪，震爆声响，巨镰沉重地陷进地面，腾起碎石与灰尘。

齿轮咔咔地轻响了几次，Tyrian举起腕刃。

一柄大剑破开尘雾，凶猛地斜砍出来，Tyrian抬起双手，Harbinger的剑刃与女皇仆从*锵然撞在一起。

“叛徒Branwen家……”Tyrian嘶声低笑，眼孔里亮起毒液的紫光，“姐姐背叛了女王，弟弟又在当人类的跟宠？”

两副利刃交错，在角力中发出刺耳的摩擦声。

“别把我和Raven相提并论。你在百目杀了多少人？”黑发的男人凑近他，瞳孔血红，皮肤苍白。

Tyrian咯咯地笑起来，蝎子的尾刺炫耀又危险地摆动：“三十二个，还有两个孩子，”他拉低嗓音，仿佛在说什么甜蜜的耳语，“秋女士把他们转化了。”

Qrow愤怒地低吼，露出两颗尖牙。Harbinger用力地压下来，剑刃弯折，两只枪管向落下的蝎刺倾泻出一串银子弹。Tyrian将将跳开，大剑又折成镰刀，旋转着朝他切来。

他们急速地碰撞，钢铁与子弹密集地敲在一起，Tyrian哈哈大笑：“你以为他们会爱自己养的狗！”他跳来跳去地躲开Qrow的劈砍，企图用尾巴刺中他，“你以为他们会接受你？”

Qrow没有答话，他已经听见了飞空艇的引擎声，正向这条暗巷驶来。Tyrian敏捷地跳上房顶，弯折的镰刀想要勾住他的尾巴，反而被他卷住甩脱。

Qrow接住失控的刀柄，Harbinger镀银的剑刃擦过他的侧脸，划出一道灼烫的伤口。

一架小型飞艇停在半空，Tyrian抓住垂下的绳梯，嘁嘁地嘲笑他：“女王会把你扔进阳光里晒成灰！到时候你什么都不是……”

黑鸟展开翅膀，像支利箭冲了上来。“是吗？”羽毛飞散，Qrow甩开镰刀，子弹一发接一发地打到地面上，“我是送你上路的人。”后坐力连番加速，将他射向飞艇，寒光闪过，Tyrian惨叫一声，Qrow和半条蝎尾一起落了下去。

兽人病态的惨叫随着飞空艇飘远，Qrow轻巧地落到地上，脚边的断尾还在挣扎着扭动，被他一刀扎在中央。Qrow丧气地踢了它一脚，为自己没能瞄准脖子叹了口气。

他从披风上撕下一条布裹住尖端的毒刺，把这半条尾巴挂在Harbinger上，收起武器走出了巷子。

♞

一只鸟啄了啄校长室的窗户，Ozpin打开窗，Qrow弓身跳了进来。

“嘿Jimmy，看到你的飞船停在外头。”他看也不看地对Ironwood挥挥手，径直走上去把挂在刀把上的半条尾巴扔到Ozpin桌上。

“没能干掉他，但他大概有一阵子不能害人了。”Qrow半靠在桌沿上，回头看着Ozpin。

Winter Schnee向前迈了半步：“真的吗，是没有杀他，还是不想杀他？”

“Winter。”Ironwood出言警告。

“不好意思，”Qrow直起身，“我是不是听到你在暗示我什么？”

“将军，我们不能信任一个……”

“Schnee！”

Winter退了回去：“是，将军。”

“抱歉。”James小声说。

Qrow摇摇头表示自己不介意，他咬住牙，克制獠牙想要钻出来的欲望，掏出酒壶喝了一口。他感到挫败，尽管他砍下了Tyrian的尾巴，但他不得不承认这只蝎子说得对。

“Glynda呢？”他问。

“Goodwitch女士说，她不能再因为听你汇报任务虐待自己的肤质了。”Ozpin微笑道，“你已经做得很好了，Qrow，Tyrian Callows曾经要了好几个精英猎人的命。这次你有什么要告诉我们的吗？”

“有，”Qrow摇晃着酒壶，又灌了一口，“他们越来越频繁地提到女王，恐怕Salem已经要回来了。我会再出去打听打听，你要小心点，Oz。”

“当然，你的情报和这次的样品都很有价值，我们感激不尽。”（Winter不甘地哼了一声）

“Oscar，”Ozpin唤来他的学徒，“请你把这个拿进去放好。”

一个男孩从后面小跑出来，伸手要拿桌上的蝎尾，Qrow轻轻地喊住他：“小心，小鬼，那东西有毒。”

Oscar有些害怕地看了他一眼，拎起断口的部分回到里屋，看起来有鬼在他后面追。

Ozpin似乎觉得很好笑：“他还有点怕你。”

“哼，是啊。”Qrow自嘲地摇头，心里又泛起一点苦涩感，他灌了口烈酒把它压下去，“Oz，我是为了你才做这个，别让我失望。”

Ozpin仿佛很惊讶他会这么说，墨镜后的眼睛愣了一愣：“当然。”

Winter冷笑一声：“前提是你别把自己喝醉，精英猎人。”

“哦是吗，ice queen？”Qrow忍无可忍地掉过头，“你以为是什么让我忍着不吸你的血？”他朝Winter露出一颗尖利的犬齿，虹膜亮起血色，女副官惊恐地后退了一步，Qrow笑着收回尖牙。

James无奈地捏着眉心：“Winter，我们相信Ozpin的决定。”

Qrow摆摆手，让他省下这些没用的客套：“我累了，天亮之前我得回去睡觉。”

“你的房间还是老样子。”Ozpin示意他。

Qrow点点头走向电梯，他路过James Ironwood，将军指了指自己的脸：“你受伤了。”他关切地说。

Qrow诧异地看了他一眼：“哦，呃，是我自己笨手笨脚，”那道划伤还带着点银子的灼烧感，“很快就会好的。”

James的右手握成拳头，放在嘴唇上咳了一声：“那，嗯……晚安，睡个好觉。”

“呃……晚安？”Qrow疑惑地和他告别，James看起来很高兴，但Winter在后面翻了个白眼。

他真的搞不懂擎天人。

♞

Ozpin在这栋楼里给他留了间屋子，Qrow摇摇摆摆地穿过走廊，他很困了，还有刚刚灌下的烈酒让他头晕。

他远远看到门边坐着两个孩子，Yang发现了他，摇醒肩膀上的Ruby。

“Qrow叔叔！”他立刻就被一团花瓣包围了，Ruby紧紧地挂在他脖子上，“你回来了！”

“嘿，丫头。”他拍拍小红帽的头，挂着她继续往前走，“晚上好，小爆竹。”

Yang高兴地挥了挥手。

他在门口把Ruby放下来，打开门让孩子们进去。

“你不能每次都这样等我，丫头，小鬼熬夜长不高。”Qrow把Harbinger立在墙角，毫无形象地瘫倒在床上，“你和你姐姐不一样。”

Yang炫耀地抱起拳头，眼睛里红光一闪。

Ruby开心地爬到他腿上：“没关系我今天上午没有课！”

Qrow抱她上来，让她骑在自己身上：“那你有课的时候就在课上睡觉？”

Ruby吐了吐舌头：“爸爸说你的任务都很危险，我们想等你回来。”

“事实上，有次他说你可能回不来，你把我们吓到了。”Yang在他身边坐下来。

“哦，是……”他想起来了，那次Tai担心到对他发脾气。他揉乱女孩的头发，“别担心，要是我没睡倒在哪个酒馆的吧台上，我肯定能回来。”

“你最好能。”Yang轻轻地给了他一拳，他们三个都笑起来。

“行了，”Qrow坐起身，Ruby落到他旁边，“该睡觉了，小鬼。”他让女孩们躺在床上，这是他留给Ruby和Yang的卧室。

“睡醒了就去上课。”他给她们关上门，叮嘱道。

Ruby已经快要睡着了，Yang点了点头。

Qrow的卧室在最深处，没有窗户的房间。他检查了一遍屋子里的窗帘，女孩们说悄悄话的声音从门里传出来。

他感觉自己很久没有跳动的心脏有些发热，形势依然严峻，明天晚上还会有新的任务，但这一刻他允许自己松懈一会儿。Tyrian说的也许不那么对，就算他是个替人类猎杀同类的吸血鬼，也还是有人愿意信任他，给他家和容身的地方。

Qrow最后看了一眼日出前的月光，树不子的月亮映在他眼瞳里，变成一轮破碎的红月。

（*查了fandom wiki，蝎哥的武器叫The Queen's Servants，我随便瞎翻译一下）


End file.
